How the Care Bears Taught Hisao About Love
by Yunaman
Summary: Hisao, Hanako and Lilly accidentally go to the Care Bear universe and now must find a way out. Will they succeed or more importantly will Hisao learn from the bears about true love? Grumpy Bear/Hanako Darkheart/Hisao    Rated M


How the Care Bears Taught Hisao About Love

Hisao was walking towards the library, having just recovered from his daily heart attack. Leaning to the left like a balanceless sea gull he fell on the libraby door, breaking it and falling on the floor with a loud thud.

''Oh, it's that you, Hisao.'' Hanako said while working on one of the computers. ''Didn't see you come in.''

''Thanks for not helping me, Hanako.'' Hisao replied somewhat angry that she didn't give a shit.

''I'm just too busy on this computer right here. See I have a history report on the Third Reich due tommorow,  
>but all I can is just play browser games and not do any work.''<p>

Hisao looked intently at the computer monitor and said: ''Hey, this is the computer I use.''

''Figures. Only you can download this much porn and leave it on the desktop like a retard. Bibble Black, YMK,  
>Counter Strike hentai, Boku no Pico, ten gigs of Disney porn and the list goes on. Don't you have any shame, you pervert?'' Hanako asked angrily and frowned, her sacrs glew blood red with wrath.<p>

''Err...Do you happen to know what the other girls are doing?'' Hisao awkwardly asked.

''Well, Lilly is over there sitting in the Kindergarden corner and watching Care Bears.''

''Watching?''

''I'm blind, not deaf.'' Lilly said while sitting in front of the television set and eating spaghetti mixed with popcorn and anchovies with her bare hands, which by this point were very greasy.

Hanako stood up from the plastic chair and along with Hisao went to the Kindergarden corner and they both sat next to Lilly.

''We can tell what the show's about, Lilly.'' Hisao suggested like a gentleman.

''No need. Just by hearing I can deduce that the show is about a set amount of colorfull bears who are each based on a single personality. The show is rather dull actually, but I can't find the remote so we're stuck watching it.'' Lilly sighed and farted.

''Tell me about it. I can write a better show in my sleep. If I were in the care bear I'd make this show times more interesting.'' Hisao said with fist in air clenched awesomely.

''Well, today's your lucky day, old chap.'' An eerie voice said from a far.

Suddenly Kenji Potter entered the room in his full glory. He sat next to them on his sacrum and then continued to speak: ''You see I can send you to the care bear world if you want.''

''What have you been smoking, Kenji. Pot, crack, heroin, LSD, sea weed?'' Hanako said sarcastically and crossed her arms.

''I haven't been smoking anything, dear collegues. I have been enlightened by the feminist conspiracy with magic androgenic powers of manhood.''

''What?'' Hisao said.

''Yeeees! I have been granted magic powers by the Gods of manliness, in order to fight the female conspiracy and one of those powers is to teleport to the Cre Bare World.

''And is teleportation to world of colorfull bears going to exactly stop this so called feminist consipiracy?'' Lilly asked.

''I'm not exactly sure, but I have this power. Would you guys like to go there?''

''I'm not so sure that's such a good idea, Kenji.'' Hisao explained expressing doubt.

''Teleportation it is then.'' And with that Kenji put his left arm on his 3rd coccygeal vertebrae and his right arm on his dura mater and started chanting magical incantations. Pupre words in an unknown runic language started appearing and thwirling around the three in semi-circles.

''Stop it, Kenji.'' Hanako yelled and tried to hit him, but she was blocked by an invisible force field,  
>which made her fly back and land on Lilly's lower pelvis.<p>

Suddenly Hisao, Hanako and Lilly were engulfed by a purple portal. When they woke up they were lying on the clouds of care bear land. They looked around and saw a whole myriad of differnt bears walking around about their day. They were aproached by an orange bear in a green buisiness suit and had a brown detective hat.

''Hello, travellers. I am the Mayor Chief of Care Bear land Foreman Bear.'' The bear with the voice of Christopher Walken introduced himself.

''I'm Hisao. And these are Hanako and Lilly. We came here by accident. Would you happen to know a way back to out home world.''

''Leaving so soon. But you haven't had any pie.'' Foreman explained. ''In order to leave you must learn about our culture and express it yourselves. You have to learn the meaning of love. Especially you, Hirao.''

''It's Hisao.''

''Whatever, Hibao. Now come with me. You must learn about our culture.''

SOME TIME LATER

The four arrived in front a huge marble bulding in the middle of Care Bear land. Voices could be heard from the inside.

''Welcome to the Amorarium, a.k.a The Care Bare Palace of Lust, where you will learn the power of love.'' Foreman said.

An they all entered. Inside the saw hunreds of care bears fornicating with each other to the display of all.  
>The Care Bears were sucking dick, eating out pussy, fucking every whole that could fit in a huge ball of carnal lust and bodily fluids. There was no gay or straight, no willing or raped, no alone or couples,<br>just wild Care Bear sex! The Katawa guests looked away in disgust.

''Here we have all of the Care Bears exposing all of the basic forms of love in a huge orgy of sinfull desire. Now follow me.'' Foreman said.

Now they had entered the department of fetishes. ''Here our faitfull Care Bear scientists stufy the paraphillias.''  
>Foreman pointed at the research rooms. There Care Beared explored every fetish known to man and bear,<br>no matter how horrid and sick: Care Bears in maid outfits vacuuming chained bears's labiae, scat, Bears in latex,  
>auto-erotic asphyxation, necrophillia, nonaple penetration, trying to put one's penis inside several foramina transversaria and many others. Other Care Bears were wearing lab coats and writting down in paper, as they watched old reruns of totally spies for fetish research.<p>

''I think I'm gonna vomit.'' Hisao said and vomited all over. Several emetophillic care bears immediately arrived and started to gargle the vomit. Hisao vomited at the sight. After some time they left the palace of lust.

''Well?'' Foreman asked with a devilish smile.

''I ain't doing any of that shit! I'm leaving. C'mon Hanako and Lilly.'' Hisao angrily said and walked away.

''Wait, wait. I can still be of help.'' Foreman said.

''How?''

''I've heard there's a portal in the rainforest. But it's dangerous there. Take these bears with you.''  
>And with them went Wish Bear, Grimpy Bear and Brave Hear the Lion Bear.<p>

HOURS LATER

The expedition were walking around the rainforest clearing away vines and anacondas with their machetes.  
>As they walked, behind them a pair of red glowing eyes glew in the darkness in red. It was Darkheart!<p>

He was wearing his red and white adidas trainers and the red and white joging clothes he usually wear.  
>Darkheart was blissfully and vainly looking in the mirror and admiring his handsomeness, ocasiaonally kissing the mirror lustfully and growling.<p>

''Ah! I see the Care Bears are here in the forest trying to help these lost teenagers with the power of love.  
>How I loathe them!'' Drakheart said and he crushed the mirror in his hand into a dust and inferno, which did not burn his hand because he was a demon and he has fire resistance. He then licked his lips seductively and approached the Care Bears.<p>

As the Care Beras walked Darkheart jumped out of the bushes shrieking like a banshee during mating season,  
>which scared the day lights out of Brave Heart killing him instantly in an explosion of cowardice and congealed blood.<p>

''Where do you think you're going, bears and company. I shall now once and for all get rid of you and rule Care Bear with an iron fist by establishing communism. MUHAHAHAHHAHA!''

''Waahh! He's a commie. What are going to do?'' Wish Bear cried in terror and fear.

''Don't worry. I know how to take care f those commie bastards! Yaah!'' Hisao cried like level 20 barbarian and charged at Darkheart, but Darkheart grabbed and twisted his hand breaking it. The cartilage cracked loud enought to wake up the dead.

''You really think you can take me on, boy. Don't make me laugh.'' Darkheart said and snapped his fingers.  
>This magically stimulated Hisao's myocard too much, which caused him to start having a continous heart attack,<br>as he fell on the muddy grownd his hand clenching his chest. ''Now I shall enjoy myself.'' Darkheart said and removed his pants slowly, revealing his dirty shit stained satanic underwear. Hisao gulped. Darkheart took down his undearwer revealing a 10 inch member. He then removed Hisao's pants and quickly thrusted into him making him groan in pain from both the heart attack and the huge dick up his ass. Darkheart then ripped Hisao's shirt with a huge demonic claw and started to lick Hisao's back seductively from the bottom up to his head, his tongue touching his vertebrae and covering them in saliva, until Darkhide quickly bit Hisao's larynx, which left Hisao pantinf for air. All of this Darkheart did, while fucking Hisao.

''Hisao!'' Hanako yelled and jumped at Darkheart.

''Take care of her.'' Darkheart said while fucking Hisao's tight arrhytmic ass. Suddenly magic engulf Grumpy Bear. He was under Darkheart's control.

Grumpy Bear then shred open Wish Bear's chest cavity with his claws savigely to everyone's shock. Wish Bear screamed his lungs out literally and figuratively and then dropped on the ground dead like a house fly after sex with a drosophila melanogaster.

He then leaped at Hanako and gave her a bear hug.

''Lemme go!'' She yelled, while struggling valiantely, but no avail. Grumpy Bear's grip was too strong.

Suddenly she could feel something hard pressing against her panties, it was Grumpy Bear's ursine boner.  
>Grumpy growled with a seductive smile, his teeth showing and then quickly and anialistically trusted into her virginal pussy with his huge bear cock, sending tremors inside her endometrium.<p>

''Ah!'' Hanako moaned as she was being fucked hard by the lust filled Crae Bear.

Meanwhile, Darkheart was picking up the pace. His fucking made Hisao tremble in pain and pleasure. All of the hard core ass buggering stopped Hisao's cardiac arrest, but he was still being fucked by the hugeness that was Darkheart's demonic penis.

''I grow tired of fucking thy ass.'' Darkheart said and pulled out, revealing Hisao's semen filled 6 inch wide anus. Darkheart then took a 1 metre long microphone connected to speakers and shoved it rapidly and sadistically down Hisao's tired from rape ravaged rectum.

''No.'' Hisao cried, but his no was being muffle by his own colon farting to make room for the foreign object inserted there. The speakers loudly spread the noise of Hisao's ass palpitations through out the forest, which scared animals and plants alike.

Meanwhile to shut Hanako up, Grumpy fucked her tight scarry pussy afainst a tree so she would rub her burn scars against the tree bark, which caused her great pain and pleasure. The rubbing against the tree bark made the tree produce creamy sap, which fell into Hanako's mouth almost choking her, went through her entire digestive system and exited out her anus, with shit chunks on it and lubricated Grumpy's angry boner.

Grumpy then came hard and thick bear cum, mixed with tree sap inside Hanako's vagina. He then flipped her sideways so she would be upside down, while he fucked her ass. This the disgusting concoction inside Hanako's vagina to drip in her mouth, forcing her to swallow it.

All of this time Lilly stood shocked as her friends were being fucked hard. ''Let my friends go!'' Lilly said.

''What are going to do about it, Little Lady?'' Darkheart teased her while continuing to shove the microphone up Hisao's ass.

''I'll do this!'' Lilly yelled and ripped off her clothes and skin, which turned out to be a disguise.  
>She revelead her true self. Lilly was Illidan Stormrage!<p>

''I am the Lord of Outland! Die, Demon! In Kil'jaden's name!'' And the blind Demon Hunter jumped and quickly shreded Grumpy into chumks of rotten bear meat, saving Nanako. He then leaped to save Hisao from the sodomy. Illidan cut through Darkheart's chest leaving a huge Gash, which infected immedialely.

''How dare you attck your Master!'' Darkheart yelled at Illidan.

''What do you mean?''

''I am Kil'Jaedan!'' Darkheart yelled and mutated into his true form then demon Kil'jaeden.

''Oh shit!'' Illidan said.

''You shall now pay for your insubbordonation!'' Kil yelled and threw am instant death red lightning bolt at Illidan.

''You think this will work, but it won't work master. You see I am not who I seem. My name is Lilly.''

''I don't care if your name is Sally! You're still gonna die.'' Kil said.

''I was abandoned as a child, by my father so I took my mother's, a scotswoman name. You know what her last name is?'' Lilly Stormrage inquired.

''No! It can't be!''

''Yes my name is Lily POTTER!'' She yelled.

''It's impossible.'' Kil said shocked to the core of his eredarish beingh.

Lily then removed her lock of hair that was just above her black blindfold. Under it was a lightning shaped scar on her forehead. ''And I even have the Lightning Shaped scar that runs in the Potter family.''

''Nooooooo!'' screamed Kil'Jaeden as his lightning attck reflected off Lily's Lightning scar and hit his dick cuttin it clear off. The destruction of his dick set off a chain reaction nuclear bomb infernos,  
>which slowly engulfed the forest and then the entirety of Care Bear Land. Everything was destroyed.<p>

''Where am I?'' Lilly asked as she opened her eues not seeing anything. She got up and started to feel everything around her to find where she was. She found a scarf. It was Kenji's scarf.

Suddenly Kenji kicked her in the stomach yelling ''FEMINIST CONSIRACY!'' and she fell on the ground.  
>He then walked off whistling happily tripping on her body and falling through the window to hit death with a Howie scream.<p>

''What an asshole.'' Lilly remarked as she got up slowly.

FIN 


End file.
